


Twilight: A Different Bella

by cricketkisses



Series: Twilight Saga Rewrite [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fear, Flashbacks, Forks High School (Twilight), Friendship, High School, Human Bella Swan, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Love, Mental Instability, Out of Character Bella Swan, Paranormal, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Protective Edward Cullen, Protectiveness, Repressed Memories, Romance, Suspense, Twilight Series Rewrite, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketkisses/pseuds/cricketkisses
Summary: "Bella? Are you all right?""I think I'm fine." I was nearly run over by a car once in my life. After . . . I shudder at the memory and try to sit up."Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard.""Wha . . . what happened?""You were almost hit." He chuckles breathlessly, gesturing to the van. "It was a close call."“Oh. Oh! Is Tyler—” Unconsciously, I jump to my feet but then a wave of vertiginousness hits me and I fall down. Edward catches me.“Are you in pain?” he asks, panicked. “Does your head hurt?”“Not too bad. I—” Then I notice his eyes. His deep, pellucid eyes, where underneath lies the most lavished, enshrouded secrets buried underneath his golden orbs. Suddenly, I can see him. I can see years and years worth of fear; running from something inside him in which he can't escape.Hatred for himself has never been as transparent to me as it is now.Slowly raising my hand, I gently press my fingers against his marble, arctic cheek.“Are you okay?”TWILIGHT REWRITE! Bella with more personality (specifically more sweet/cheerful) and a different background story. More details inside.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Ben Cheney/Angela Weber, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, James/Victoria (Twilight), Mike Newton/Jessica Stanley
Series: Twilight Saga Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914985
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Twilight: A Different Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> As I said in the summary, this is a complete rewrite of Stephenie Meyer's novel, Twilight. I told you that this rewrite would feature Bella with more personality and background story. That remains true. Bella will be more on the sweet and hyper side instead of the sullen and moody, always finding beauty in the world and everything in it. Her love for Edward will also be more bright than unhealthy—like a daisy instead of what Jacob described as drug addiction in Eclipse. She will love him more for who he is rather than to gain immortality. As for her background story, I will warn you that it is completely different. I will tell you that she still grew up in Arizona but other than that, I'm going to leave it a surprise. I know that you may not like that I'm changing it but I encourage you to give my story a chance anyway. I've come to love the Bella I made and I think you will, too. I will go over more details in the endnotes.
> 
> Just to be clear, however, I DO NOT own Twilight! This is simply what I think would have made the story better so, technically.
> 
> This chapter will feature the preface, nothing more, so it's going to be short. I was originally going to post the preface and first chapter together but I decided I will give you a sneak peek. I'm not sure when the first "real chapter" will be out. I'll talk about it more in the endnotes. For now, enjoy this "sneak peak" :)

The strange thing is I always thought I would die young. If it wasn’t that night in the fire, it was a car accident. How many of them have I been in now, after all? My grandmother had cancer before she died. That was always a possibility I thought about. An armed burglar breaking in the house, a school shooting . . . there were, and still are, so many possibilities one can be taken out of this world. How? How can one simply live a lifetime without experiencing a loved one’s demise? How can one live to old age in the absence of death? It’s always the main topic on the news. The 9/11 attack four years ago, the violent hurricanes on the east coast, the bloody terrorist attacks in the Middle East, and on, and on, and on, and on. How can the population of the living ever measure to such an immense genocide? I can hear their cries of the dead now, lamenting at me from the ground.

Tears sting my eyes.

Why? Why should I get to live when so many others don’t get to?

I stare without breathing across the long, mirrored room into the crimson eyes of the predator. He simpers roguishly back at me, curling his lips behind his gleaming white teeth.

Perhaps this way is better. Not for myself or for others but for those who died the same way I’m about to. I imagine wrapping my arms around their lost souls, shushing their whimpers like a mother would her child. What if that’s exactly what they need? Someone to reassure that their deaths hadn’t been forgotten?

 _But what about the living?_ I ask them. _What about_ him _? He matters just as much. How can I leave him after everything between us? What will he do when I’m gone? What if he hurts himself? What if he gets himself killed trying to avenge me?_

“No!” I cry at the thought, just as the hunter saunters forth to end my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> I hope that ending wasn't too cliché lol.
> 
> I apologize that it's short. Since the next will actually be the first chapter, it'll be longer and better. I promise you. Other than that, do you readers have any thoughts on it so far? I admit, it is a bit different but that's the point. While this story may be the same as Twilight, it will different at the same time. I'm not sure when I'll publish the first chapter yet. It could be next week. It could be next month, though I'll try not to make it that long before I update. I'm a college student with a lot of schoolwork so my schedule is a bit loaded. Top that with spending time with family and working on other stories then you have a full, chaotic agenda, so it may be a while before I post again. Don't give up on me, though. I will commit to this story and finish writing it one way or another. I just ask for your patience.
> 
> I do take constructive criticism. However, since, as I said, I'm quite busy with school, I won't be able to go back and fix all my writing mistakes. Most will probably remain there until I find the time to fix them. This applies to common grammar mistakes. For more general suggestions that will help my writing improve, I accept them as well and will adjust it accordingly. 
> 
> If you're wondering, yes. I do plan on rewriting the series as a whole. Overall, most of the story will remain the same. There will be a few changes but I won't go over that until the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the preface.


End file.
